fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Minahoshi
Ruby pink (Ai) Rose pink (Cure Agape) |hair_colour = Chocolate brown (Ai) Gold (Cure Agape) |hometown = Tokyo (former) Kokoro Town (currently) |relatives = Naoki Ishikawa (father) |first_appearance = SHPC01 |alter_ego = Cure Agape |theme_colour = Pink}} is one of the main protagonists of Shining Heart Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is the pink Pretty Cure . Appearance Ai has chocolate brown hair that reaches her shoulders. Most of it is left down, with a bit tied at the back with a ruby pink bow. She has ruby pink eyes and pale skin. Her casual outfit is a white t-shirt with a blue denim jacket that has sleeves that cut off midway between her elbow and wrist. She wears this with black leggings and a matching mini-skirt, and magenta and white sneaker boots. Her roller-blades are a hot pink with yellow lining and three hot pink wheels. Later, she gets a heart symbol on each side. Cure Agape has waist-length, voluminous golden hair, let down with a part on each side tied at the back with a large, ruby pink bow. Her eyes are rose pink with a heart-shaped shine. She wears a french rose pink ruffled top with scallop lining and pearl pink vertical stripes. Trimming the top is pearl blue fabric with pale yellow lining, and sewn to the chest is a magenta bow with a french rose pink heart centre. There are two-layered ruffled sleeves, with the first layer being pearl pink and the second pearl blue with pale yellow lining. Her skirt is french rose pink with pearl pink vertical stripes. It is in two pieces, with pearl blue ruffles lined with pale yellow lining the bottom. The left part lays over the right, and the right is slightly longer than the left. Sticking out from the main lain layer is a pale yellow ruffled layer. Her shoes are white knee-length boots with french rose pink soles. Personality Ai is a sweet and quiet young girl who often goes out of her way to help others. She has a strong sense of justice, and when seeing someone in danger she will immediately rush to help them, even if it could end up with her being in danger instead. She is a big sports fan and has a lot of memorabilia in her room. Every summer, she goes abroad with her father to see various games, with her favourite to watch being football (the English kind). Ai is a very good runner, knows a lot of gymnastics and often roller-blades to school. Cure Agape ”The Pretty Cure of loving all! Cure Agape!” すべてを愛するのプリキュア！キュアアガペ！ Subete o aisuru no purikyua! Kyua Agape! is Ai’s alter ego. To transform, she needs to have her Great Heart Key and Heart Pact, and shout the phrase . Attacks * Heart Unlock is Cure Agape’s purification attack. She needs the Great Heart Key and Heart Pact to perform the attack. Relationships Naoki Ishikawa: Ai and her father have a very close relationship. The two often spend weekends watching sports games, and when he discovers Ai is Cure Agape, he lets her continue to fight the Malice Order. Ume Amamiya: Ai first met Ume when coming home from school a week after her first transformation. After Ume transforms into Cure Philia, the two grow closer, with Ume teaching Ai about old Japanese legends and Ai showing Ume her electronics and even buying the other girl a phone. Kirara Shiratori: Ai and Kirara get along almost immediately. While the two have wildly different interests, Ai looks up to Kirara's endless excitement and wishes to be more like her. Erimi: Erimi cares very deeply for Ai, and, while Ai doesn’t exactly understand why, she fully appreciates Erimi’s overprotectiveness and cares about the little fairy quite a bit. Etymology Ai (愛): Ai (愛) is the Japanese word for love and is a clear reference to her status as a Pretty Cure of love. Minahoshi (美奈星): Mi (美) means “beautiful”, na (奈) is a phonetic character, and hoshi (星) means “star”. Together, the name references how everyone who meets Ai sees her shining personality. Her father also gave her this surname instead of his own due to how he viewed her mother as a shining star. Cure Agape: Agape is a kind of Greek love. Agape is known as selfless love, a love that you extend to all people, whether family member or stranger. Trivia *Ai’s birthday is on February 14th, making her an Aquarius. *Ai shares her name with Ai-chan from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Ai Natsuki from Yes! Pretty Cure Five! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Ai Omori from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Ai is the second Pretty Cure to age up when transformed, preceded by Aguri Madoka and followed by Ume Amamiya and Kirara Shiratori. Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Cures